Love that Lives on
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: AU: What happens if Gus didn't die? How will their romance story live on? Join Hazel and Augustus as they navigate through the adventures of young love.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay?"

"Okay!" I confirmed, slipping my hand into his.

"Hazel Grace, I'll be fine, so don't worry about me!" Gus said, as he walked into the room to take his scan.

"Okay," I smiled, giving him a hug.

I hated seeing him go into that room, full of electronics, radiation and tears. I remember going in there, and I hated it, it was always "it's still there" and I just hoped it's not the same for him.

It seemed like forever! I couldn't sit, I had to prance about, my breathing irregular- which makes it even harder for me. All I could think about was Gus.

"You okay?" An old man said to me.

I winced at that word, I was afraid of losing my "okay".

"Yes, I'm fine," I smiled with a fake atmosphere to it.

"Waiting on results?"

"No, it's my boyfriend, he has cancer, and he is seeing if it is cleared."

"Ah, young love, I remember my Marley. Her name was Marlene, but she never was taken to it, so I called her "Marley". She passed away a few years ago from this blasted disease!"

"I can think of a few more words to describe it!"

"Cheeky one! Exactly what Marley was like! Now our granddaughter, Kaylee, she is going to see if hers has cleared," the old man went for a handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry. What age is Kaylee?"

"She's eight, blasted thyroid cancer! Diagnosed at seven."

"That's where mine started off, I was thirteen. But I'm doing well. I think Kaylee will be fine. Oh, and I'm Hazel, by the way!"

"Michael. So, your boyfriend, what's the type with him, eh?"

"Osteosarcoma, that has spread everywhere. I hope he's fine! He's taking chemotherapy," I explained, my eyes welling.

"It's okay, dear, I'm sure he'll be fine. And there's my Kaylee now!" Michael said, pointing to a young girl.

She was very pretty- her hair was the colour of chestnut, her eyes were crystal clear and shone like diamonds. She had a light dusting of freckles of very fair skin and pink cheeks. She was petite and wore a checked red and black dress with a white blouse, with snowy tights, leather Mary Jane shoes.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! I'm clear! I'm free! It worked!" Kaylee burst out with a flush of buoyancy.

"That's all well, Kaylee! I'm so relieved!" Michael had to dab his own chocolate eyes.

"Then why are you sad?"

"These are tears of joy, my dear! Oh Kaylee! How I love you so!"

I smiled at him, but I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit envious- I wish I had have had the "all clear", but I'm glad one life will be spared of this fateful disease.

Michael gazed at me, and brought Kaylee closer to me, she was a tiny but hesitant, but friendly all the same.

"Kaylee, this is Hazel, she has cancer, just like you had. She kept me company, when I thought all hope was lost."

"Hi Hazel! You look pretty!"

I grinned, she was such a charming character, so pleasant to strangers.

"Hi Kaylee! I've been hearing all about you! And might I say, I'm so pleased you are healthy!" I dug deep into my pocket and pulled out five dollars. I handed them to Kaylee.

"Here, go and buy yourself a treat, my present to show my happiness."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take your money."

"It's alright. I was never going to use it anyway, so it might as well be given to you."

"Are you certain?" Kaylee asked, still irresolute.

"Positive!"

"Alright!" She beamed and hugged me, her gratitude showing through her actions.

"Thank you, Hazel! I'll never forget you!"

"Thank you Hazel," Michael whispered, his face full of joy.

"No, thank you, for keeping me stable at this very anxious time."

Michael, Kaylee and her mother smiled as they waved goodbye. I waved back, feeling good about myself.

* * *

It seemed like decades until Gus finally came out, with his mom and dad.

I didn't dare to look at him in the eye.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, Hazel Grace, the world is verified that it is most positively a wish-granting factory!" He smiled, as he watched my eyes go up in shock.

"Gus! You're free!" I shrieked, not caring where I was, and hugged him, tight and hard. He hugged back, swinging me as he did.

"Gus! Oh my goodness Gus! I can't believe it! You're free! Can you go home?"

"No, I have to stay a few days, just to be one hundred percent, but Hazel Grace, it is a ninety-nine-point-nine-nine guarantee I'm free!"

"Oh, wow! I'll visit you every day, I swear!"

"You don't need to swear, because I know you will!"

I kissed him on the cheek, making him go pink. He kissed me, and soon enough it was passionate and strong.

"Which room?" Gus turned to his parents after a few minutes.

"Ward 2B, bed four," Mr Waters read out.

"Then that's where we are going, then!" I said, slipping my hand into Gus'.

"Okay, Hazel Grace?"

"Okay!" I confirmed, resting my head onto his shoulder.

And we walked to ward 2B, with a stone of our chests.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please tell me what you think and if there should be more chapters.**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	2. Chapter 2

Gus was staying overnight for a few nights. I went to the hospital the next day.

I really hated the sickie colours of the walls. Puke-green! Why could they not paint it blue or pink or yellow- it was the children's section! After all!

It was very confusing, left, right, straight ahead- all those sorts of things to think about.

I finally got to Gus' ward, after about twenty minutes.

He was there- smiling. His mahogany hair was all over the place, but his shining blue eyes were just the same. He always made me smile.

"Hey Gus!"

"Hazel Grace! What a pleasant surprise!"

I sat down on the bed, next to him. He smiled and chucked my chin, and watched me as I giggled like a two year old.

"Well, Hazel Grace, what is with you?"

"Nothing much."

"Uh, hello? You're seeing the love of your life! Not to mention very striking too!"

"Shut up!" I laughed, as I pushed him.

"Oh, there is someone I'd like you to meet- Hazel Grace meet Jason Airings!" Augustus presented, as she swung the curtain back.

I stopped, struck. I knew Jason Airings- he used to push me in the playground, call me names and hit me. I was only second grade, and I hated him and everything he did to me. I kept it private, not even my parents know about Jason Airings.

Jason was tall, but very frail. He had coal-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale and worn. But he smiled, like a ray of sunshine blasting through the rain.

"Hazel Grace? Hello?" Gus waved his hand in my face. I smiled at him, a false smile, but he seemed to have took it for granted.

"Hi, Hazel Grace, I'm Jason, and wow, you look familiar! Hey weren't we in second grade, before I moved away again?"

"Hi Jason, yes, we were. I remember everything," I added coolly, my eyes squinting at the boy.

"Yeah, look, Hazel, I'm sorry. I guess I had a little crush on you back then," Jason apologized, looking deeply sorry.

"Sorry buddy, she's taken!" Augustus laughed as he put his arm around me.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to a bro. And besides, I've got my Jessica. She'll be here any moment."

"Can't wait to meet her! And you are forgiven, Jason," I smiled, and shook his skeletal hand.

Jessica came in at that moment. She was swarthy, with silky black hair and bright blue eyes. She was petite and thin. She wore very expensive clothes with five-inch heels (and yes, she stumbled all over the place).

"Jason! It's been so long!" Her deep voice drawled, as she hugged him.

"Jessica, baby! How nice to see you."

But Jessica wasn't listening, her face was screwed up in a scowl. She looked venomous, it wasn't until she spoke I realised she was looking at me.

"Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Me? No, mine is the cute one, over there," I pointed to Gus who was staring in fascination at this conversation.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just protective, ever since I saw a girl flirt with him at my birthday party. He pushed her away, but I still felt I was betrayed by one of my best friends."

"She wasn't your best friend, best friends don't do that," I said, forgiving her.

"I know. Anyway, I'm Jessica."

"I'm Hazel."

"Grace!" Came the voice of Gus.

"Hazel Grace then."

"So, Hazel, what type of illness does your boyfriend have?"

"Oh, he is currently in remission, again. I have thyroid that spread to my lungs," I told her, and shrugged.

"I'm so sorry. Anyway, Jason here has Leukaemia. I had it too, but I'm cured," tears gleamed in her eyes as she looked at Jason.

"I'm immensely sorry for Jason. Well, all looks good for me, until I hit the inevitable," I said.

"And until then live your life!" Jessica advised, which strangely satisfied me.

"I will. Now you go and get cosy with Jason," I teased slightly, but she just smiled, and sat on the edge of his bed.

I watched them in awe, but then I heard the groans of Gus.

"You are here to see me! Not have a chit-chat!"

"Sorry Gus!" I apologised and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Did they find anymore?" I asked, pulling the curtain, so it was just us in our little world. I bit my lip as a whole world of thoughts flew in my head. By the look on his face, I knew I'd be sobbing.

"Well, Hazel Grace. The world makes promises, but those promises cannot be kept, as the only power of humans, which are abused, destroy those promises. At the same time, the world may not intend to keep a promise, or the world never intended to make a promise. But in my case, Hazel Grace, the world made a promise that has been kept, and I am in full remission," he grinned, as I launched myself and held him close.

"I'm so happy, Gus! I could have sworn you were going to give me bad news!" I said, as I pulled him tighter.

"Hazel Grace, I too am ecstatic! Now, let's get the heck out of this place!"

"They're letting you leave?"

"No, but I won't stay around here long enough to find out. Come on!" He said, getting out of the hospital bed. I then saw a long nightgown, it was fleecy and had violet flowers printed everywhere.

"Gus?" I looked at him sideways.

"Do you like it?" He asked, striking a pose.

"Yeah, on my grandmother!"

"Well, the hospital won't let me wear my own night clothes. So, I'm stick in an old lady's evening gown."

"Shut up! But you are not going out like that!"

"Fine, I'll get my clothes on!" He sighed, screwing up his nose.

When he was finally done, I grabbed his hand and raced out of the ward.

"Hazel watch yourself! You shouldn't be running this fast!"

"I…I…know!" I wheezed, sitting on a bench nearby.

"It's alright. Just take deep breaths, in and out."

"I'm… trying…you…nutcase!"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!"

"I know… and…I'm sorry," my breaths becoming more regular.

"It's alright, Hazel Grace," he said, as he pulled me close to him. I rested on his chest, closing my eyes.

After a few moments of absolute peace, I turned to him and said, "Run, Gus! You run, and I'll meet you in my car! Here are the keys," I tossed him the keys. He nodded and sprinted to the elevator. At least if anyone saw me, they'd think I'd be going home.

* * *

I got out of the hospital, where Gus pulled up beside me in my (my dad's) car.

"Hey, Hazel Grace!" He grinned.

"Hi Gus!" I said. I jumped in beside him. We drove out of the hospital in absolute silence. I stared at him, sighing with love. Every day I fell more in love with him, everyday my heart expanded.

I loved everything about him- from his quirky comments to his little words of love.

Love is inevitable, like death. But love, it shows more passion and more promising than death. Like death, it is just a word thrown out into the world, only to hit you again. And, again, like death, it is a whole different world you stumble into once it hits you. It also lasts forever- you cannot hate someone you love, you'd only be denying yourself, comparable to death. However, unlike death, it can happen over and over, and be built stronger until you cannot imagine a world without them.

"Hazel Grace. Look, I just want to say, that I've never actually been in love until I met you. I was infatuated by Caroline, but I was never so in love with her as I'm with you. Lust dies with death, but love will last forever, there is no force of time that can beat love."

"Augustus, I'm in love with you. I agree that lust dies and love lives, that's how you know the difference. Lust can merge into love, but love is so passionate and deep, you can't get back to where you started."

"Yes, Hazel Grace. There was a time, where I thought I was to die. I knew I'd leave you, and I didn't want that to happen. Although I'd always love you, I couldn't bear not to have a free conversation with you. So I fought like a general in battle! I never once surrendered, because that is what death wants you to do, it wants you to surrender from life. But if you have enough will to keep going forward, you can overpower death for a limited amount of time."

"Limited is not enough, but life has never satisfied humans, that is why we have what we have today, because we weren't satisfied with God's Creation, so we made more. And we will until God's Creation is ruined, and we will be the blame."

"Hazel Grace, I love you!"

Those five words were more poetry than Shakespeare or Frost could ever wite.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at my clock- 2:42am. I groaned, why is the night so long? Somewhere in the world there are people getting on with their day lives, while I'm stuck at night (morning, but somehow it is always called "night").

I really wanted to text Gus, because I keep wanting to make sure that he's NEC, and because I love him.

Gus normally doesn't sleep until like three, so I thought I'd give it a shot.

_ME: Hey Gus! I can't get 2 sleep. Srry, if I wake u. _

I put the phone down on my dresser, but like two seconds later it beeped.

_GUS: Hazel Grace, looks like u and me both r having a truly disastrous night. _

_ME: Yeah, I guess. Did ur parents believe the hospital let U free? _

_GUS: They said that they'll deal with me in the morn! So I'll probably be explaining myself to the doctors. _

_ME: Dang! Looks like all hell is coming for ya!_

_GUS: No kidding Hazel Grace. _

_ME: I'll come too, just in case u end up in a deeper whole u've been digging!_

_GUS: Okay, Hazel Grace, u can come along and watch me get my butt kicked by some professional guys in medicine. _

_ME: U have charmed me out of it, Augustus Waters, but I'll be waiting by my phone, watching an episode of ANTM._

_GUS: Gosh, I'm irritated by that darn show! _

_ME: I come with a hamartia! Should have told u that before u feel in love with this incredibly beautiful exterior. _

_GUS: That might have come in handy! But, I guess I'm in a tunnel of love and can't dig my way out of it. _

My heart fluttered at his comment. Man, was I in love with this guy!

_ME: Love you!_

_GUS: Love you too! _

_Me: Okay?_

_GUS: Okay!_

I heard footsteps along the corridor, it wasn't until then I realised I'd been laughing.

_ME: Gotta pretend I'm asleep! c u 2morrow! _

"Hazel? Hazel are you awake?" My mom peered into my room.

I didn't stir.

"Hazel! Oh Hazel!" My mom screamed, shaking me hard.

I opened my eyes, and in my best sleepy voice, I said, "Yes Mom?"

"I thought you'd left this planet!" My mom squeezed me, moving me left-and-right.

"Well, I'm here. Sick, but here," I yawned, glaring at my phone, if it dared to beep, I'd go nuts.

"Hazel, where you texting Gus?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you were laughing hysterically."

"I had a funny dream!" I suddenly burst out, and could not get the words back in before they reached my mother's ears.

"What about, Hun?"

"A dancing zebra!"

"Wow! Looks like you're going bonkers! Well, try and get some sleep, Hun! Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Night, Hazel, and I mean in this time!"

"Morning, Mother!" I smiled back, and she tittered, and finally left the room.

I nuzzled down in my bed, and strangely did end up dreaming about a bizarre dancing zebra.

* * *

I was by my phone, aching for it to ring, for Gus to tell me it wasn't all that bad, and they let him off, scot free.

It finally did ring, after about six hours of waiting.

"Hazel Grace?"

"Gus! Where the heck were you! I was pulling my hair out for you to ring!"

"Yeah, sorry. You see, the doctors really had it for me. And said that just because I am NEC, doesn't mean I've the right to leave, and all that sort of junk!" Gus explained, sighing heavily.

"Don't bother Gus, they aren't worth it!"

"Yeah, but my parents are, and boy they were mad. They have grounded me for a week, to which I testified, so now I've got to clean the bathroom with my toothbrush!"

"Gonna need a new toothbrush then?"

"You got it, Hazel Grace! Hey, I'll come over, I need to do something other than recite the words of my parents' lecture!"

"Sure! See you at six?"

"Yep! See you then!"

The line went dead. I was so happy to find out that he was at home, with no evidence of cancer! I decided to ring Kaitlyn, but her conversations bore me stiff, mostly about this open-toes phobia, and her carefully avoiding words! Just because I have cancer doesn't mean I spend every second of every day thinking about dying!

I decided to go and brush my hair, as I didn't want it to look like a bird's nest any longer.

So I did, and applied a bit of mascara and lip gloss, just to liven things up a bit.

He arrived at six on the dot, his mahogany hair brushed, his gorgeous crystal eyes sparkling, and his smile goofy and beautiful. I fall more in love with him every day.

"Gus!" I said, hurling myself at him.

"Hazel!" He picked me up and spun me around, like in one of those soppy romantic movies. I didn't care how soppy this was, it was like our own romantic movie.

"Gus, I thought you had a relapse, and I was so worried, and I love you," I said breathlessly.

"Breathe, Hazel, breathe! I love you too!" He said, kissing me firmly on the lips.

"Oh Gus!" I said, stroking his flawless face, I leaned close in and kissed him again.

"Hazel, you are beautiful! And if there were words strong enough to show my passion about my love for you, I'd use them, but unfortunately there are no words to describe my love to you!"

"Gus, I feel the exact same way!" I said, putting my head on his chest.

It was a total romantic moment, until I got a beep from my phone;  
_Khloe: I will b over in 10 mins! Luv K! Xx_

"Dang! I forgot she was coming over!"

"Who?" Gus asked, still holding me tight.

"Khloe! She's fourteen and super annoying! She's my cousin, my mom and her mom always have this sister-thing every year, and she stays overnight for like three days."

"Aw! I want Gus and Hazel time!" He complained.

"I did too! Well, we could watch a movie, I have to be here when Khloe comes," I explained, my eyebrows raising.

"Gus and Hazel time!" He whinged, like a two year old, still holding me like he could never let go.

"Fine then," I said, on my tip-toes, and kissed him again, very passionate and long, so long, Khloe interrupted us.

"Hello?" Khloe's voice rang in my ears, Gus and I ignored us, but that rascal pushed us.

I saw her, she looked as sneering as ever. She had long caramel hair that rested on her hips. She had sneering oak-brown eyes and a false smile, she was quite slim and tall, and she was as brown as a berry. She wore silver open-toed heels, a hot-pink mini skirt, with black leggings, she also wore a plain white T-shirt and a denim jacket. Her parents were also extremely rich.

"Hi, I'm Khloe, and you must be Mr. Hunky!" Khloe said, on Gus' case at once.

"No, I'm Augustus, actually. I'm Hazel's boyfriend," Gus glared strangely at the girl.

"I know! Can't you get I'm flirting!" Khloe sighed, steeping closer to Gus.

"I get it, just cut it out!" Gus said fiercely.

"I like feisty guys!"

"I hate girls who try to seduce other girls' boyfriends!"

Khloe tried to look emotionally scarred, but it didn't work for Gus, he took my hand and we walked out the door, before Khloe stopped us.

"Um, hello? Where are you going?"

"To Gus' place, I'll be back before eight!" I called, stepping into Gus' car.

"No! I want to come!"

"Sorry Kara-" Gus began, before Khloe corrected him.

"KHLOE!"

"Khloe, but I want Gus and Hazel time!" Gus exaggerated.

"I'M TELLING!" Khloe warned like a four year old.

"On the engine, Gus! GO!" I screamed, and the engine roared, skidding away down my drive.

* * *

After a romantic evening with the sheer love of my live, Gus had to take me back home, where I knew I'd be in B-I-G trouble.

As we drove up my drive, Gus saw my tense muscles and my "rabbit-in-headlights" face.

"Hey, Hazel Grace, it's fine! And if you are in trouble you can find me by my phone ready to console you!" Gus said, putting his hand on my lap.

"Thanks Gus!" I said, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it.

He parked outside my house- it was seven-forty-five. I looked at Gus with a frightened expression in my eyes. He looked at me with a smile and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, firm and sentimental.

"Bye Hazel Grace, see you tomorrow!" He said, hugging me!

"Bye Gus!"

He drove off, I smiled to think of the ferventness of our love.

As I walked in the door, I saw my aunt, looking stern and cold at me, which made me a tiny bit alarmed.

My aunt was plump, with repeatedly bleached hair, which looked a bit grey by now. Her face looked like the skin was peeling off. She was red, even though she tried so hard to tan, she could never. She was small and stick-thin, except her abdomen, which was round. I was always scared of her beady black eyes and her big, long nose poking into other people's affairs.

"Hi Aunt Maegan," I greeted shyly.

"Save it Hazel! Khloe came in crying about you not taking her somewhere!"

"I was at my boyfriend's house," I explained, shifting my feet.

"And why could you not take Khloe?"

"I repeat, I was at MY boyfriend's HOUSE!" I said, trying to keep my patience.

She was about to yell the house down, when my dad saved me. I gathered he never liked Maegan, and hated it when she tried to pin me down.

"I seen Khloe flirt with Augustus, which in itself if down right rotten!" He explained, his voice scornful at the last bit.

"My Khloe is very sensitive to her feelings, and must portray them."

"It is still despicable!" I said, and my dad nodded in agreement.

At that precise moment, Khloe walked in, her face stained with (fake) tears.

"You left me, Hazel! I want to get to know him!"

I rolled my eyes at her, which started her off in a series of tears.

"Hazel! Apologise to Khloe at once!"

"Not until she apologises to me for flirting with Gus!" I bellowed, while my dad was playing about on his phone.

"No!"

"Then, I have no pleasure of spending three days with you people! Go and get out of my house!"

"We are not doing anything of the sort!" Meagan boomed, she was just minutes from strangling me.

"MOM!" I yelled, while things were getting heated.

Mom's slippers came shuffling through the door. She gasped to see the commotion at our front door.

"Hazel! Meagan! Khloe! What's all the hullaballoo?"

"Your scheming, underhanded, wretched daughter tried to kick us out!" Megan scornfully said, her beady eyes becoming smaller and smaller.

"Why, Hazel?"

"First, Maegan yelled at ME for going to Gus' house and not bringing Khloe. Second, she said it was fine that Khloe flirted with Gus, and third, she wanted me to apologise to Khloe for being mad at her!"

"Is this this true, Maegan?"

"Well, yes. But is still mean of her not to invite my Little Angel along!"

I hated this woman. She was all show, and tried to portray herself squeaky-clean. I knew about the cops being called because she gave out to some elderly citizen about accidently scraping her car (it was so tiny, about the size of a mosquito).

I knew she hated me, she always compared Khloe and I. So, when I have a boyfriend and Khloe doesn't, hell may come to me! I remember when I first got diagnosed, the witch smugly said, "I guess Khloe is a healthy, chirpy girl!"

"Khloe should know not to flirt with Augustus! And, if she is so deceitful, then I shall see you out the door!" Mom said, draping an arm around me.

"My sister, I want to make amends with Hazel," she said hastily.

"Then you do that! We'll have our get-together tomorrow, but if Khloe pulls on more antic, then we won't!"

"Alright, up to bed, Khloe, be a GOOD girl!" She smiled, chasing Khloe to the Spare Room.

I smiled at my parents. They chose me over the others. Well, what could you expect? They love me!

I texted Gus_;  
ME: I wasn't the one in trouble! Victory is mine!_

_GUS: I think the same thing every time I see you. You're mine, and I'm lucky to love you._

Me too, Gus!  
Me too!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Tell me what you think, please!**

**Until next tiem  
-TheFrzoenSnowflakexx**


	4. Chapter 4

Khloe went home a few days ago- finally! I couldn't wait to see the back of that boyfriend-stealing, whining, trouble-making kid.

It was 16:12, and Gus was supposed to call over at three! I wonder why on Earth he didn't. He is never really this late, he's normally good with time.

I was sitting on my bed, getting impatient. I was just about to give up waiting, when my phone rang.

"Hello? Gus?"

"Hazel Grace! I need you to come over to the hospital."

"Why? Please tell me it's not a relapse!" I panicked.

"What? No, no! Look, I've broken my arm, badly. And I need you to come, support?" He asked, in his deep, imploring tone of voice that I couldn't resist.

I took a look at my watch and nodded.

"See you in twenty minutes. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I hung up, reaching the long beep. I never liked that sound. It was so final, like death. I always thought the sound reminded me of death.

"Mom! I'm going to the hospital! Gus broke his arm!" I yelled, wheezing a little.

"Sure thing, Hun! Be back before seven!" She called back.

I grabbed the keys, my phone and my new purse- azure blue with little plastic pearls along the edges. I was on my way to see Gus.

* * *

I was five minutes late by the time I came to the hospital. It was a large, cylinder-shaped building that led you write to reception, then it got more square-shaped. The cylinder-shaped structure of the enormous building was entirely made from white, polished marble- like frozen snow-crystals all moulded together.

The hospital itself was not as enchanting. It was just a colossal, red building- made entirely out of red brick. It looked so ordinary and dismal to me. I wish they'd make it more captivating on the inside- plain sickly-green walls, like someone threw up all over them. Typical!

I walked into the marble construction and went straight up to a friendly receptionist. She was very fair-skinned, had bleached-blonde hair, and was quite plump. But her eyes were the most amazing thing about her. They were so green- emerald green. Like jewels had been implanted into her eyes.

She wore a white blouse and a navy skirt. She had a heart-shaped locket draped around her neck. I imagined it was from a man who went abroad, and gave to her as a promise. If it was not, then I would be bitterly disappointed.

"Hello, Dearie! I'm Rachael! How may I help?" She said, in a soprano voice, very high-pitched.

"Hello, I'm Hazel. I was wondering if I could see Gus- I mean Augustus Waters. He broke his arm, and that's all I really know," I said, smiling.

"Um, yes. What age is he? Date of birth?"

"He's seventeen. The 25th of October, 1996," I said.

She typed on her computer. After a very, very long period of waiting, she finally looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Hazel. He seems to be waiting in Room 208 on the third floor."

"Thanks Rachael!" I said, beaming now.

"I suppose he is a special someone?"

I smiled and looked sheepish.

"I knew it. I have a special someone too. He's at home, looking after the kids, two six-year olds and three four-year olds. My Sam. He gave me this necklace on the eve before our wedding. I never really take it off," she giggled, and I tried to smile, although I was disillusioned.

I finally smiled through my disenchantment, "That's such a sweet story!"

"Isn't it? I'll let you pop off there." She smiled and waved.

"Thank you for your time," I waved back, but felt awkward.

I speed-walked down the hall, and went through the tunnel. I finally got to the lift, which felt like forever! I lastly walked through this weird maze and arrived at Room 208.

I knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Gus answered, gasping in pain.

"Oh Gus! " I cried, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hazel Grace! We meet again," he grinned, his gorgeous ocean eyes lighting up until they were almost like crystals.

"Oh, Gus! What happened?" I asked, putting my hand on his sun-kissed face.

Gus didn't answer, but looked intensely embarrassed.

"Gus?"

"Okay. Well, I was watching this thing. It was gymnastics. And there was this guy, who did this awesome one-handed cartwheel before tumbling into the air. I thought it was so cool! And, I went outside- I did gymnastics before my leg got amputated. I tried it, and well, when I was doing the cartwheel, I staggered, and as I fell, my arm had so my whole body weight, and it just snapped!" He explained, wincing in pain.

"Oh, Gus!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I feel a little better now," he said, his voice going high. I saw him grin from ear-to-ear.

"Fine!" I sigh, and kiss him on the other cheek.

"All better!"

"Gus? Where are your parents?"

"Dang! They are at the little shop at reception. Probably stuffing their faces."

"Gus! No need to be disrespectful!"

"Fine, Miss Hazel!" He said and smiled.

I looked at him- his mahogany hair all dishevelled, but his eyes still looking like a crystal from Antarctica. His sun-kissed face was all in his goofy grin. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

He seemed surprised, my lips falling on his, but he relaxed and kissed me back.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. He smiled and I giggled. I kissed him on the cheek again.

"That was nice," he said, grinning.

"Totally. Okay?"

"Okay!" He confirmed, stroking my hair with his good arm.

Just then, a doctor came in. He was tall and muscular. He had olive skin and had sleek back hair. He was very attractive, but nowhere near to the expense of Gus.

"Hello. I'm Dr Daniel. I have come to tell Mr Waters that he requires surgery," Dr Daniel smiled at us.

My eyes widened. I have gotten surgery before, and Gus had too, but I don't want my Gus in any pain.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"No clue, bro- I mean I don't know Dr Daniel," Gus corrected himself hastily.

"Well, we need to adjust a few points with them. So, do you know where they are at all?"

"Well, they seemed to be at the shop at reception."

"Good, I'll telephone the shop." Dr Daniel left us in the room.

I looked over at Gus, who was rolling his eyes and sighing. I rolled my own green eyes at him.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I'm rolling my eyes at your exasperation of the medics," I explained.

"Ah-ha," he said, stroking my face now.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He said.

"Yes, but a little explanation wouldn't hurt!" I grinned.

Gus laughed and said, "Hazel Grace. My love is more than there are stars in Heaven. More than there are atoms in the world. More than there are atoms in the universe. Hazel Grace, there is no explanation to my love, because it is so vast, it is literally unexplainable!"

My eyes got watery, as I flung my arms tenderly around his neck.

"Oh, Gus! I feel the exact same way!" I cried, and he laughed. I think he had a few leaking tears going down his cheeks too.

We broke apart, and I kissed him delicately on the cheek.

"Gus, that's not friendly!" I said, and he chuckled.

At that moment his parents walked in with Dr Daniel and a whole bunch of other medics, with white masks.

"Hazel! Oh, how happy we are to see you!" Mrs Waters said, giving me a hug.

"Well, just have to see Gus. I was worried when he rang," I said, smiling.

"I was worried when he walked into the house. His arm hanging by a thread!" She said.

Dr Daniel took one end of the bed, and the other medics started to wheel him out.

"I'll be here when you come out! I promised, "I Love you, okay?"

"Love you too, Hazel Grace, okay!" He called, as he was zoomed down the hallway.

An eerie silenced descended upon us in the bedless room.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me. **

**I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


End file.
